He Was This Guy
by Ellie Stinson
Summary: Chapter 14:))) I don't want to spoil anything inside this but i would want to know if you like it or not.:))) SO excited to read you're comments! Kudos! ANd also thanks for following the story. wow. 36 followers. thanks so much!
1. This is a Tradition, Live with it

Chapter 1- This is a Tradition, Live with it

**Year 2055**

"Charles, have I ever told you the story of how I met your father?" Ellie said as she is folding laundry on the couch with her kid, helping as well.

"No mom, you haven't"

Ellie is not the story telling type of mother. Her kid never had heard her tell a bed time story before. Maybe because of the technology, their way of going to bed and falling into sleep is through watching TV or when tired playing with game consoles. This is why Charles had the excited look and smile on his face upon hearing those words.

"Well, you're in for a treat! Dad told me the story of how he met my mother and my Uncle Ted told your Aunt Penny and Uncle Luke the story of how he met their mother. So, I think we are doing this now as a tradition." She says, sounding unsure.

"Wow really? Let us hear it then mom!"

"Let's start with…"

**Year 2035**

I was fifteen years old and in highschool. My first boyfriend was this guy named Mike. He was twenty years old, much older than me. He was handsome-not just the face but the body too. He wears formal attires always. He is funny and adventurous. He was a guy that girls would immediately fall in love with.

The day he asked me to be his girlfriend was indeed a highlight of my teenage years. So, that afternoon, I went directly to dad's office to tell him the good news.

"Miss Stinson, your father is having a meeting with the Russians inside. Please make yourself comfortable here for the moment." His secretary told me.

"Oh sorry. Okay I'll wait"

"Would you like tea or chocolate drink or juice?"

"No thank you I'm fine" I responded with a smile. I was really excited to see the look on my father's face when I tell him the good news.

After one hour of waiting, the Russians exited my dad's office and so I ran inside.

"Dad dad dad dad!" I said giddily as I hugged and kissed him. "So how was your day?"

"Hi baby, you sound very happy" Dad hugged and kissed me as well.

"Mr. Stinson, where would I put this meeting records?" His secretary interrupted. "Oh and Ellie, I brought you juice. You must be at least thirsty for waiting an hour"

"You waited an hour?" He asked me with a cringe on his face. "You let my daughter wait for an hour to talk to me?" He sounded so angry at his secretary that my happy mood dropped.

"You were at a meeting sir" Her secretary looked down at the floor.

"Haven't I told you before that when my daughter asks for me ALWAYS let her in?" Yes, he was angry.

"Dad it's okay" I hold his hand and he calmed down.

So the conversation never happened at his office. The happiest day of my life seemed the worst for my father. I waited when we got home before I told him.

"Dad why were you so mad back there?" I asked as we were eating dinner.

"I'm just a bit stressed with work and stuff" He sounded to me that that stuff was really important.

"Do you want to talk about it dad?"

"I don't think this is something you tell your daughter"

"Okay dad, just feel good again okay?" I smiled with sympathy. "Soooo, I met a guy…" I immediately altered the mood with my cuteness.

"Wait, you sounded happy earlier. I think I'm picking up on something" Dad smiled, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, this guy Mike, we dated for one week, and he asked me to be his girlfriend"

"And you said no, right?" Still an eyebrow raised. I didn't respond.

"Whaaaat?! Young lady haven't I told you much of my stories? You should have learned from my previous mistakes. Please don't do this!" He was not mad, he was more like concerned.

My dad rarely got angry with me that's why I love him so much. He only got mad at me three times in my entire life, and each of those times it got mushy. The times he got mad at me were also the times I saw him cry. He also only cried three times in front of me. More on that later.

"But dad I really want you to like him" Ellie pleaded to him.

"Ellie, please I just can't let you do this. Please trust me on this one?" I didn't respond and so he added. "I love you don't ever forget that"

"I know dad and I love you too" I got up and went to my room.

I didn't know what to do or who to tell my feelings to. Honestly, those moments are the moments I needed a mother. I got up my bed, took the telephone and dialled a phone number.

One ring, then an immediate answer, it's as if she is waiting for my call.

"Barney, please, let's talk about this like adults" The women on the other line sounded really sorry. It was weird and I didn't know why.

"Oh sorry, this is not Barney. Aunt Robin, it's Ellie."


	2. My First Love

Chapter 2 – My First love 

**Year 2028**

I was eight years old when I first asked my dad why I don't have a mother. And my dad's famous version of 'how I met your mother' story came into being.

That day was one of the most embarrassing days of my life. It was the first day of third grade and as our agreement, it was also the first day that he enlisted me to a carpool so that he won't have to come drop me off or pick me up at school.

It was lunch break and my packed lunch was a meatball sub with oozing marinara sauce. He prepared it himself. My things were disoriented. I was searching for my meatball sub in my bag. It wasn't there. I searched it under the table, maybe I just dropped it. I couldn't see it. Then my friends started to laugh. They were laughing at me, turns out my packed lunch was on the seat I was on. My lunch was ruined and the back of my skirt got this red stain from the marinara sauce. I was embarrassed and so I cried. My teacher called my dad and in just five minutes he was there to comfort me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Dad said with his feel-good tone. "Here I bought you a new and a more awesome skirt. This will look better on you, and it's Armani"

I couldn't answer because of my crying.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here now" He kissed and hugged me. "Come on, let's go in the ladies room and change your clothes"

Two faculties and three parents were in the ladies room at that time. Upon our entrance, a woman screamed. One of the faculty inside recognized my dad and scolded him.

"Mr. Stinson you are not allowed inside the ladies room" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was just helping my daughter to change her clothes"

"Please let her mother do that in here"

We both got out after that embarrassment. My dad was silent for a minute then comforted me again.

"Dad, why don't I have a mom?" I was sobbing and tears flooded my eyes. He knelt down and wiped my tears then he lifted me from the ground and carried me like I was five.

He didn't answer right away. He carried me inside the car and drove back to his office. There he finally changed my clothes.

"Come now let's get you back to school" He held my hand.

"Dad, why don't I have a mom?" I insisted. "All of the kids at school know who their mom is and I've been lying to them that I do have a mom"

"Trust me you're not ready"

"I told my friends that mom got me that beautiful dress they all envied at my birthday. I told them mom made that delicious pasta I once had at lunch. I told them I have her blue eyes. I told them" I was interrupted by his shout.

"Stop it! Your mom? Your looking for your mom?" He was really pissed. "Guess what, she was just a random skanked I banged. She was half my age and not ready to be a mom back then so I got your custody. This 'MOM' you're looking for never even done any of what you tell your friends." A short pause, then he begun to tear up himself. "I am just not enough for anyone, am I?" He said with a softer voice.

That was the first time I saw him cry.

"Dad I'm sorry" I kissed him and wipe his tears away like he did to me earlier.

He decided that I skip school and his work for the afternoon. We went back home and the conversation opened up again.

"Ellie, I am sorry on the way I scolded you" He said as he invited me to sit next to him on the couch.

"It's okay dad"

"Do you still want to hear the story of how I met your mother?" I nodded. "Well, as I said earlier she was this random girl I banged" He looked at me and it was silent for a moment.

"Tell you what, I think you're ready to hear the entire story"

"It started when I fell in love with this girl. She was perfect for me. She likes cigars, scotch, suits and you should wait until you're 18 before I tell you about our compatibility in bed too. *wink *wink. She is my girl counterpart. We got married but ended with a divorce after 3 years. I didn't know why I let her go again, maybe because I sensed that she was not in love with me the way I am with her. It really hurt me. I got back to my womanizing schemes just months after. It was because it is impossible for me to be in love again. Before I asked this girl to marry me when I proposed, I promised to myself that she will be the last woman I'm going to fall in love with. I do not think that any relationship will fit me anymore because, well, she was my soulmate. Ellie, she made me believe that I could love someone genuinely. That not working out just means that I am supposed to be alone. One of my schemes, it was the year 2019, was to sleep with 31 women in 31 consecutive days. I called it a perfect month! Number 31 was your mother. To tell you the truth, I did not want you back then. It terrified me. _It was a disaster to me because that day I learned that number 31 was pregnant was also the day I swore to get my ex-wife back_."

**Year 2035**

"Sorry for the late night call Aunt Robin" I apologized sincerely.

"Hey Ellie! How are you? Why did you call? Can I help you sweetheart?" She sounded nervous.

"I just…I…I need a motherly counselling. There's this guy at school who asked if I could be his girlfriend and I said yes. Dad was not happy. He said I should not enter into this relationship"

"He said you should not enter into a relationship? Wow, such a dad!" She snorted. "Ellie if you know you love that person then go for it"

Then she went to give this speech.

"Love is crazy. I once loved a guy that I thought was my soulmate. We were perfect but we knew we would end eventually"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Love and marriage for me are two different things dear. Love is the fun part. It is when your interests collide and just enjoy each other. Marriage is all about stability. It is a contract ensuring that you will be taken care of by the other person for the rest of your life."

"Are you saying it's possible to marry a person you don't love?"

"A lot of people enter in this arrangement we call as marriage to have stability. _You are a lucky person if the guy you are marrying is both the person you love and the person that could give you stability…_"


	3. Last Forever

Chapter 3 – Last Forever

**Year 2030**

It was the year of a revelation. Uncle Ted called my dad to come over at his place in the suburbs. We went there, turned out there was this big announcement. Everyone was present for this. Uncle Marshall and Aunt Lily were there with the three. Aunt Robin was there too, pretty as ever. Penny and Luke were on the couch and Uncle Ted with a bottle of champagne.

We, the kids, were really close to each other especially Daisy, Penny, and I. We were like blood cousins. As you may know Charles, we still have that bond within our group. We are still and ever the group of six friends who support one another. That year we temporarily hated each other or maybe just me hating them.

"Everyone, we have an announcement" Uncle Ted approached Aunt Robin then held her hand. "We're getting married"

"Yes! Pay up Lil" Said enthusiastically by Uncle Marshall to Aunt Lily.

I saw the reaction of my dad. He wasn't happy for them, though he tried to smile.

"Wow, we never saw this coming" Aunt Lily said more shocked than happy.

"Aunt Robin joined us for dinners for the past months. Dad told us a very very long story of how he met our mom; then, Luke and I realized that he was telling this for us to give him permission to marry again" Penny filled in for Aunt Lily.

The celebration went on for several hours. My dad and I were the first ones to leave the place. Upon reaching our house, we just kept quiet and went to bed.

The next day was a shock to me. I thought the celebration, or maybe the drama, didn't affect us now but then someone came over. I was awakened by the doorbell at six in the morning. It was Aunt Robin. She seemed drunk but sober enough to have driven. She still wore the dress she had on last night. I wanted to know what's wrong and why was she there and so I hid at the back of the stormtrooper to see and hear what she had to say to my dad.

"Nice place" She said with a smile but she looked and sounded to me as though she was sad. My dad gave her a grin. "So, about last night…I…I thought maybe we should talk or something?"

My dad wasn't really saying anything, he just stood there. He didn't even let her in the house.

"Barney. Please talk to me" She was pleading him, and somehow a little teared up. "I know I know. Another crazy thing I've done here. His kids are on board with this marriage. Ted makes me feel stable. I was a mess Barney. I need someone to take care of me now, I'm not getting younger you know."

She realized that my dad was not going to answer her and so she wiped her tears away and left. Dad closed the door slowly, trying to be really quiet and not make a sound to wake me up. Then I went out from my hiding. He was shocked to see me there. I came over to him.

"Dad, Aunt Robin is a bitch" I said with a monotonous voice. He just laughed a little. Then the drama came to me. I started to cry myself.

"I saw it in your eyes dad. You must really loved her" Tears came pouring down easily. "Tell you what, let's imagine your life to be the life you always wanted"

"Oh Ellie" He just hugged me then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Remember your story of how you met my mom? Well, I'll rewrite that. It starts with the day you fell in love with this girl. She loves you too. You married her and after three years, you didn't get divorce instead she was pregnant. You named the baby Ellie. You love your wife and your baby. _Love is simple and always about the happy moments_. And you lived happily ever after, the end." I was sobbing all throughout my story telling. I thought my dad would cry too but he didn't. He smiled at me but words were really not coming out from him. "Is that a better story dad?"

I hated Penny and Luke. What were they thinking? Aunt Tracy died six years ago but I always thought that when you love someone, even death will not surpass it. Uncle Ted and Aunt Tracy were really in love and happy with each other. All that 'till death do us part' is bullshit. Or maybe Uncle Ted was bullshit, include Aunt Robin too.

Ring ring ring. The telephone snapped us out from all the tears. The caller ID says it's from Uncle Ted's house. It was Penny.

"Hey Ellie!" She sounded really happy.

"Hello Penny, wat up?" I was trying to make my voice as calm as possible.

"I noticed you left early last night. You haven't even heard the romantic tale of dad going to Aunt Robin's apartment with the blue French horn that he got her the first time they dated" She was really chatty. I hated it because that story is not a happy story to me. It was sad. Whatever made my dad sad made me sad as well.

"Look, I'm so happy for you and your new extension of the family" I lied. "but I need to go to my violin lessons today, so maybe talk to you later?" It was Sunday, there was no violin lesson. I just needed to get out of that conversation.

Over lunch, dad initiated the topic.

"I changed for the better when I first felt that I loved her. I swear it was true. Your Aunt Lily got really mad at me when I returned to my old self after the divorce. She said and I quote '_you're throwing your life back to where you started_'. It was true. I didn't care because I didn't have a life anymore, so technically I did not have something to throw"

"So do you still love her?"

"_True love never fades nor is overridden_. Or does it?" He raised an eyebrow He laughed. "Heck I don't know what I'm saying"

I laughed a little too.

"See! Now we're laughing about it" He really is an awesome dad. "Ellie, I never would want to change my story"

"What do you mean dad?"

"You asked me earlier if your story is what I want, maybe yes?! That was a happy story you nailed it by the way. But honestly, Robin and I are very complicated. You said it yourself that love is simple and all about the happy moments. That kind of love, I only felt with two women in my life: my mom Loretta and you, Ellie" I felt tears in my eyes again.


	4. End of the Aisle

Chapter 4 – End of the Aisle

This part of the story was told to me by my dad.

**Year 2013**

He felt like the happiest guy alive. Yes he was nervous but the good type of nervous. He was nervous about what suit, belt, shoes, and tie he was going to wear. He was nervous about his weeks-long prepared vows. But still he said to himself that this woman is his dream and would never let her go again. That marriage was the assurance that she was his and he was hers.

The weekend road to that day was crazy and a bit too much. First, there was that scare that she might be his cousin, then Uncle James and Uncle Tom's divorce, the fight of Aunt Lily and Uncle Marshall, the fight of Grandma Loretta and Aunt Robin, all of those. There was a lot that happened but it all came down to that end of the aisle.

Dad was this guy who never would have married at all. Aunt Robin was this girl who made him want to get married. Dad said they were perfect, and I must say, I do agree.

She was so beautiful. She wore this tight sexy yet classy white wedding dress. He knew she was freaking out inside but upon the look at each other's faces, the troubles seemed lost. They said hi to each other when she finally arrived at the altar. Smiles were shared among the friends and of course between dad and Aunt Robin too. He felt numb because the realization that all of this is real is just overwhelming. He thought to himself that he did not deserve a life so happy because of the evil things he has done. He tricked a lot of women, over 200 actually, made them sleep with him and never called. He took advantage of his job for his own wealth. He stole the dream girl of his best friend. And yet here he was, about to be an official husband to this wonderful girl. He just simply loves her.

As the reverend, Grandpa Sam, took over the ceremony, dad and Aunt Robin did not even listen to him talking. They were busy being silly and mocking the visitors on who wore the lamest clothes. They have done it telepathically of course. She, at some point, laughed loud enough that Sam gave her the dirty look. She immediately composed herself. He elbowed her and mouthed the words 'I love you'. That made them both smile again.

The time was up for them to exchange rings and tell their vows. His vow was simple: to always be honest to her. Hers was to always love him and his quirkiness forever. Tears of joy came rolling down her eyes after the vows.

The ceremony ended and they left the altar arms locked with each other. He was happy. She was happy. That moment was simple yet it made them feel infinite.

They decided to forget about the world for a moment, to forget the what ifs in life, to forget the what will happen in the future. They just lived in the moment, in this moment that he is now saying as the best moment of his life. He kissed her passionately. She joined in. They were inclined with each other. Their bodies were in harmony, in sync. It was perfect.

But life isn't perfect. The universe is always messing with us. _All those happy memories just became a sad reality_.

* * *

Dad told me the story of his wedding day for a hundred times now but he only told me the story of their divorce once.

He sounded fine when he told me the story of the divorce. I asked him about it in the year 2044, when I was the one who was preparing for my own wedding.

**Year 2016**

They were in Argentina. Aunt Robin had an assignment there. Dad always followed her in her assignments because he felt incomplete without her by his side. Dad carried his office work everywhere they go. It was not really a deal breaker because, to be fair, they do have fun in the places they go. And dad's company has a lot of foreign associates so he could still work even in travels.

She sensed his disinterest. He sensed her incapability to sacrifice work for him. He had to be honest with what he feels and so he told her the truth. The truth is not always rational.

He didn't actually want Aunt Robin to let him go but it would be unfair to her if she chooses him over her work, or it would be unfair to him if she chooses her work over him. It was a dead end, either way they were still going their separate ways. It was better now than later, it would indeed save many hurt feelings. It was painful, the morning period was long and harsh. He realized that life is unfair and thus, he has to live with it whether he wants in or not.

* * *

Why couldn't the universe let my dad get his happy ever after? Heck if I were the universe, I will rewrite what is written and just put the phrase 'and they lived happily ever after' in the end. Or maybe Disney should be the writer of my dad's story! They could put musicals somewhere there, or the true love's kiss thing, or anything that seems nauseating to skeptics, because they always end in happily ever after anyways.

In this world, it is not impossible to get your happy ever after, like Aunt Lily and Uncle Marshall but those are rare. _Tragedy and drama are more likely to be the outcome of life-the thing we can do about it is to love what we have, enjoy what we do, and just be good_.


	5. The Wrong Guy at the Right Time

This is a continuation of the phone call from chapter 2. To better follow the flow of the story I suggest you to check the years indicated and read them by that. Hope you like this story:) Tell me what you think?!

Chapter 5 – The Wrong Guy at the Right Time

**Year 3035**

"…_I am just not one of those lucky people in this world_" A dead air.

"Aunt Robin? Are you still there?"

"Mhmm" She mumbled as if she got tired at that moment when she admitted her loss.

"Are you okay? Can I help you?" I asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. So this guy Mike, he sounds amazing" Immediately changing the subject.

"Yes indeed! He is so handsome and nice and smart"

"Wow, you sure did found a match there. You know, 'cause your beautiful and smart and don't even get me started on how nice you are" She said with a smile.

"Shocks Aunt Robin, you're flattering me! Stop it" I was shy with all the complements I got. She laughed at my reaction.

"Now, the question is do you love this guy? Do you think he will be a stable partner for life?"

"Gosh, you make sound like I'm marrying him!" I chuckled a little.

"It is important that you go into a relationship you really want, okay? Now, do you love this guy?"

"Of course he is awesome!" I said happy.

"Then there you are! You're good to go. Just remember if you love him, give it to him!" I laughed at her advice.

"Thank you mom" I, at some point called Aunt Robin, Aunt Lily, and Aunt Tracy mom.

"You're welcome honey" Then I put down the telephone.

I am so happy that I have a family that is so caring. The next thing I did after the conversation was to go to Mike's place. It was already 8:30pm, so guessed I would have stayed the night. I got my backpack and shoved clothes, toothbrush, and slippers in it. I was really ready for this and Mike was already asking me for it the day before.

I didn't bother to go in dad's room because he might already be asleep or he might be doing work on his computer. I just went out of the house and took the car. Dad bought me a car on my 15th birthday. He said I should learn how to drive and that's what I did. It was nothing to him but I became an instant popular at school because of it.

I called Mike up using my cell and informed him that I am on the way at his place.

When I arrived he was alone, his parents went on a business trip and so we had the house for ourselves. I have to admit, it was romantic. He cleaned his room put scented candles on the table there and lit it. There were also rose petals and the room smelled like lavender.

We talked first. He asked me if I was sure. I asked him if he was sure. We both were and so we did it.

I loved Mike. We really connected and I felt that time that maybe Aunt Robin was telling the right thing when she said that 'in every relationship you enter, make sure you love the other person'. And I did with Mike.

Love in the teenage years comes in an instant: yesterday you're single, tomorrow you're dating other people, tomorrow your back at being single. But that was not our case. Dad taught me to guard my heart and so I did. I did not jump into Mike without the assurance that we love each other.

We dated for 5 years. Though he is not your father, he was still a part of my past that led me to this life. He was this wrong guy at the right time.


	6. The Talk

Chapter 6 – The Talk

**Year 2035**

Dad called the gang to come in our house for an intervention for me. I didn't know at that time but when I got home from Mike's, I saw them there with an intervention banner.

Earlier that day.

He dialled Aunt Lily, Aunt Robin, Uncle Ted, and Uncle Marshalls numbers into a group call. "CODE RED!" He screamed at them like crazy.

"Shhh…It's only 6am Barney. Why wake us up?" Aunt Lily said as she got up from bed.

"Guys, we need to give Ellie an intervention quick" He said super concerned. "Ted do you still have the old banner?"

"Yah Barney. Why DO you need to give her an intervention? I mean your daughter is a good child, she never did something so disappointing to you right?" Asked Uncle Ted.

"I think she just did last night! I'm not sure guys. Please just get here, quick before I lose my senses!" He was rumbling.

Uncle Ted and Aunt Robin arrived first. They helped set up the intervention banner and then dad gave them papers to write their letters on. Then Aunt Lily and Uncle Marshall arrived as well. They prepared for 'the talk' on the car ride to our place.

"Guys, what should I do?" Dad was really worried. "What if they go all the way? Oh no! I'm not ready for this"

They tried to distract my dad and so they started a conversation about their children.

"Well I remember Penny's first time" Uncle Ted sound disgusted.

"Bro we don't want to hear that!"

"Now I remember Daisy's! Uh!" Said Aunt Lily.

"Wait they tell you this things?" Asked dad.

"I asked Daisy because well I was concerned. And you know how girls are when they talk about these things! They really go in details" Aunt Lily and Aunt Robin shared a look then smiled for a second then they were instantly weirded out.

"I asked Penny through Dr. Tharhinosaurus" Uncle Ted was so proud of himself.

"Ted I can't use a puppet for my kid!" Dad said.

"Well anyways back to my story about Daisy" Started Aunt Lily

"Lalaalala…huhuha…lalala..huhuhaha" Uncle Marshall was covering his ears not wanting to be a part of this.

"Daisy said it was romantic. She was on top. The pace was slow and they reached climax at the same time even if he had small penis"

"UGHHH! No. Just stop!" The guys shouted covering their ears.

"Okay so with Penny," Uncle Ted swallowed his saliva then paused for about 10 seconds. "The guy nailed her, the end"

"Details?!" Aunt Lily and Aunt Robin asked.

"Ugh! You girls with your salty language!"

They prepared for the intervention. They planned what to say and how to say it. But those preparations were not used.

I arrived at our house at 7am. I entered the house and found them sitting at the couch. I directly ran to my room with an excuse to take a bath first. No questions asked.

"A bath first? Oh my! I knew it. A bath first? When it's your first time you definitely need a bath first! Oh no I can't do. Lily I call you in charge!" Dad was so nervous.

"I think Ellie might have misinterpreted what I advised her" Aunt Robin whispered to Uncle Ted.

"WHAT? You told Ellie that it was okay to hook up?" Shouted Uncle Ted. Dad heard of course and so he went straight to Aunt Robin and pointed a finger at her.

"You! Why would you do that to MY baby? What if she caught STD or worst what if she gets pregnant! Did you even advise her to use protection?" Dad was really panicking.

"Sorry. I did not directly told her that. I just said if she loves him then she should give him 'IT'! I didn't know kids these days thought of that as a sexual thing!" She was defending herself.

"Ooohh Nooo. Her life is ruined! RUINED!" Dad was whining like a child.

The whining made Aunt Robin laugh. Dad saw her chuckle and suddenly he was this serious guy. He looked at Aunt Robin in the eyes and shouted at her. His face red and frowned.

"Do you think this is funny? Huh? My daughter's life is ruined! Do you think that is funny?"

I came down after I heard him scream like an angry police. I approach him to explain everything.

"Dad" I looked down.

He began to cry. I didn't expect that he would take this seriously because, well, his stories were mostly about banging chicks and I thought this would be normal to him.

This was the second time he cried in front of me.

"Dad I'm sorry"

"Did anything happen between you two?" He asked stuttering.

"Yeah" It was a soft silent answer.

Silence engulfed the room for about a minute. The others went out and left me and my dad alone.

He was back to screaming. Aunt Lily even returned to the room to calm my dad down.

"Ellie, I told you to not do this. I gave you everything you wanted. Haven't you seen my life? Do you think I am happy with my life?" He sat on the edge of the couch, one hand on his forehead. "Look at me! This, this will happen to you if you continue that. You will lose the love of your life. Your friends will always think that you're a whore with nothing good inside. You would be alone, unless of course if a random dude will impregnate you, which you will eventually!" I saw that he was tired of screaming and so he just said "I can't let you turn into me sweetie"

I was sobbing hard because I felt really guilty for disobeying my dad. It's true, he did give me everything but I let him down. I knew that he felt defeated in his life and he felt that he can't be fixed, that is why he is doing everything he can to make me perfect.

"Go to your room. You are grounded for 3 months"

Aunt Lily hugged my dad. Uncle Marshall brought him water. Uncle Ted packed the intervention banner and the letters they made. And Aunt Robin went to my room to talk to me.

She was there to comfort me. She didn't really say anything. She just hugged me and said she was sorry for everything. It helped. I needed the hug and so when I calmed down I thanked her and kissed her cheeks. After she saw that I was calm she decided to go down and get me some water.

"Ted" She approached him. "I think I should stay, you go ahead. Ellie needs me"

Everyone eventually went home which left me, my dad, and Aunt Robin in the house. Aunt Robin tucked me into bed so that I could rest for the day. She was like a mother to me at that time because she also cooked lunch for me. It was scrambled egg. It didn't taste good as that of dad's but I appreciated the effort.

I took a nap then I was awakened by murmurs. Turned out, it was dad and Aunt Robin fighting in his room. I eavesdropped their conversation.

"Let it go Barney. She's just a child" She was calm.

"You don't know what you're saying, you're not even a mother!" He was calm but you could feel anger.

"Barney, be rational. Ellie is a nice girl. She really is sorry, she feels guilty"

"How dare you teach me how to discipline my child! She's mine! I know her and I know that she needs scolding ones in a while"

"You're mad at her for this? You've done much much worse. I think you just see her becoming you and that terrifies you. She's different Barney! I think that good heart of hers is from her mother not you!" She was now angry too.

"Get out of my house now" Dad said in a quiet voice, the tone he uses when he feels defeated.


	7. Life goes on

I hope you like what I am writing. I know there are a lot of fics but i hope i am still writing something different! Tell me what you guys think?:))

Chapter 7 – Life goes on

My dad and I made up the day after. I surprised him with a 50-year Glen McKenna scotch and a pack of El Piramide. I got a guy to buy me these things. Yes, I had a guy. I used up my savings in my piggy bank that day. It was my first time to pay for scotch and cigars and woah was it expensive! Dad talked to me again and I promised him that I will consult him first in those kinds of decisions.

**Year 2040**

Obviously, Mike is not your father. As I said earlier, we did last for 5 years. We broke up because he said I don't care about him anymore. The break up was painful. I thought he was my husband-to-be at that point. Dad comforted me throughout my mourning period. He made me laugh by telling me his plans of revenge to Mike, one was to throw a big rock on his window and run.

In that year I finally met your dad. It wasn't love at first sight. It was love at the realization that this guy is caring, compassionate, and loving. I told dad about him. He did not like him at first. I couldn't blame my dad because he just wants me to be happy for the rest of my life with a person that would never let me down.

We met at the subway station. It was the middle of the day and everyone was in chaos to catch the next train.

"Hello Miss, I'm Charles just call me Carl though 'cause my sister has this speech defect and can't pronounce the CH- sound. Sorry, but can I borrow a dollar? I would pay you back I swear" It was weird for a stranger to ask for money considering that this stranger is well dressed and my first impression was he is rich.

"Sure" I simply said and handed him the dollar. I then saw him give that dollar to the beggar at the corner. My reaction was not 'awww how sweet!' no not that but rather I snorted and thought to myself that this idiot is a player and just wants to get in my pants.

The day I realized that I love this guy is after our third accident bumping into each other. Every time we bump into each other, he would offer to take me to lunch or coffee because he said that he owed me money.

"Ellie! Hi" He had this killer smile.

"Hey! How are you?" I smiled as well.

"Fine. Good to see you! Hey do you want to go eat lunch together?"

"Sure but this time I'm gonna pay" He laughed at what I said.

That 3rd sort-of-date was very nice. It was different because the first two was just talking about me. This time he was the one who talked. He told me about his family, how he loves his little sister, his mom, and his dad- I found that touching because I love my dad too. He told me his interests, he likes dogs-me too, he likes to cook-I love to eat, he likes adventures-me too, he likes golf-I could watch him maybe. He told me that he was a sophomore in law school-I'm a freshman taking up business administration and plans to enter law school after. He plays the piano well-I can play piano, guitar, violin, ukulele, and saxophone. He told me I was the dream girl. He told me that I was not boring and that he thinks I'm beautiful. I did not easily fell for those words but then we were interrupted by a waiter saying it was already closing time. It was a lunch date and we talked our ears off for about 8 hours? Was that even possible? Yes. Your dad is funny, charming, and never boring and that's when I rethought of him as someone that I could spend my entire life with.

I had doubts at first because I did not have this love at first sight with him. It occurred to me that the successful marriages I know are based on love at first sight- Aunt Lily and Uncle Marshall at their college dorm, Uncle Ted and Aunt Tracy at my dad's wedding-too bad she died early but still they were happy. And I also thought about my dad. He did not have a successful married life with Aunt Robin because their's was not love at first sight. Dad enlightened me on this one. He told me that I should not compare myself to other people. I took that advice and dated Carl for a while.

That same year he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes with this simple reason:

_We were happy. It was simple. It was love._

**Year 2035**

"We need to talk about this first" Suddenly Aunt Robin was not angry. She sounded desperate to get something out of her mind.

"There is nothing to talk about Robin and you know that" Dad responded also in a calm manner.

"You're kidding right?!" A questioning tone.

"What do you think? Am I? It's not like there would still be an outcome after us talking about it. It's like we are just going to state facts and state the 'what ifs', right? But in the end we will not do something about it because it will just end badly if we change something in our current lives"

"You're mad at me" She sounded like she was about to cry.

"It doesn't matter if I'm mad at you"

"It does. These past days I can see that your temper is affected, heck, you even shouted at your daughter. You love your kid!" She was making a point. I did notice his temper especially when I visit him in his office.

"That's different, she did something bad! Just drop this. Forget about it. Let's just be back to normal"

"Back to normal? Does this still feel normal to you? Barney! I cheated on Ted multiple times now. You forgot about everything? Let me remind you EACH ONE OF IT" She took a deep breath and continued. "Year 2030, the year I married Ted, you did not come because you were in vacation in Argentina. I was again in assignment there 3 days after my wedding and we bump into each other. We hanged out that night I was drunk and in the morning I woke up with us both naked" She choked but apparently wasn't done. "Year 2031, you said let's forget about it because it was meaningless anyway and so we were back to normal. At Marshall's birthday we were fooling around, Ted had to go home early for the kids to sleep and left me at Marshall and Lily's. You offered to drive me home after 10pm but had to first put Ellie to bed because she was already sleeping on the floor. I helped you put her to bed, then we started to talk about the kids and how we are all changed because of them. We started to talk comfortably then jokes were on the table. I kissed you as a joke and you did not break it, instead you leaned into it"

"I know those Robin!" He interrupted.

"I'M NOT FINISH" I heard her sniff. "Year 2032, again I was on assignment, Ted couldn't come because he had to take care of the kids and his job, but there you were offering to accompany me. I said 'no thanks' because you had Ellie to think about. You insisted and Ellie came along too. That vacation to Morocco was amazing. For the past two years, we started to do hang outs with the gang at least thrice a month and then you and Ellie were coming over to our house often. And if you were not able to come Ted and I, with Penny and Luke, came to your place. We were great friends. We all were. Then came last week. We were all at that Italian restaurant. You excused yourself to the restroom to wash your hands, I came along because I was going to wash my hands too. Then…then you kissed me, passionately kissed me. You stopped eventually and left. You took Ellie and said goodbye to the group. From then on, you never speak to me! You never did" She sighed deeply as if this was a big burden she was carrying all throughout.

"Robin, I stopped what I've done because it was wrong!" He replied with a tone implying that that was the obvious answer. "The story is over Robin. We are divorced. You married Ted. You are now the stepmother of his children. You are a successful journalist. You are HAPPY! I stopped my womanizing schemes. I have a daughter, a very beautiful, smart, and kind daughter. I have a life worth living now. I am HAPPY!"

"Barn.." She said softly.

"The story is over…" He repeated. "…PERIOD"


	8. Out of this Place Part I

This chapter is fun! And it also has unexpected [or maybe you already expected it since it was said previously on the other chapter] encounters.

Hope you like it!:)) Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think?

Chapter 8 – Out of this Place Part I

I am a lucky child because my father is THE BARNEY STINSON. I was always popular at school and the envy of all girls. This is not to brag but yeah I am really proud of my dad! I had these amazing privileges just because I am a Stinson. I had my own personal tailor and all my clothes were either tailor-made or came from those fancy brands. My clothes were also kept in a room that suited specifically at a condition that would not make them wore out. I also had the privilege to enter and exit dad's office freely without security inspecting me. Dad also bought me my own car at my 15th birthday. I entered the best schools and he also enrolled me to recreational classes that I really enjoyed, like my krav maga class wherein I learned to kick people's ass. I had a guy for everything I need, and, I also had a guy guy to get me a guy who's oddly name is Guy. You may think that with these luxuries my dad don't have time for me, you are wrong! My dad is actually a hands-on dad. He made sure that we eat breakfast and dinner together. We also bond for an entire day at least once a month. To top it all off, he personally buys the things he gives me, even though he also had guys to do that for him.

I also enjoyed many travels with my dad, usually they were business travels but some and the most memorable ones were just family bonding vacations.

**Year 2030**

"Ellie! I got us two tickets to Argentina, are you in or are you IN?" Dad came bursting in my room. He can be really random at times, no delete that, all the time. It made me laugh though because I was bored and tired of watching TV and then here he came with this amazing boredom-killer idea of a vacation.

"Haha dad" I said sarcastically at first. "Oh wait, you're serious? YEY! Wow that's terrific, I do want to have a vacation." I was in all smiles.

"I never joke when it comes to fun!" He was so proud of himself. "Oh and our plane leaves at noon. We have 3 hours, so hurry and pack your things. Stinson out" He was at a rush to leave the room.

"Wa..wa…Wait dad!" He was at the door frame then he turned around. "Uncle Ted and Aunt Robin's wedding is tomorrow. You do realize that huh?" I asked him. I almost forgot too.

He just raised his eyebrow in my direction.

"And I am a flower girl!...Hmm…" I said and it made me thought of things. "A 10year old flower girl…I'm basically old to be a flower girl! Heck, let's go to ARGENTINA!" I shouted with excitement.

"Yeah! That's my kid!" We high-fived and he hurried out again.

I packed my stuff. I actually didn't know how long our vacation was going to be so I just took clothes good for a week. We arrived at JFK airport around 11:15am. We really were in a rush. I did enjoy the spontaneity of my father. He just pops out with crazy plans and we just do them. We do not overthink stuff, we just enjoy the things we are doing and have fun.

Upon our landing, we went straight to a cab and then dad told the driver to 'bring us to paradise'. It was not actually an address but he might have realized that we were tourist that just wants to take on an uncertain adventure. He took us to this resort in Mar del Plata. It was indeed paradise: the place overseas the Atlantic Ocean. We checked in an apartment-type hotel room. It was huge and fancy. It has two bed rooms with its own bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room enough for a family.

As we enter the room, we both sank on the same bed and slept immediately. The plane ride was exhausting and thus, I was unconscious immediately when my head felt that soft bed.

The next day.

"Dad this room is huge! You're making it look like we're staying here forever" I joked.

"I just want you to enjoy this vacation" He smiled at me. "Now go settle your stuff and we're going out in 5 minutes"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know but I'm starving. We'll find something to eat somewhere" He said the first thing that came to him.

We ended up eating at a family restaurant just two blocks away from our hotel room. We were really hungry because that was our first meal of the day and we really did not get good food at the plane. We ordered Empanada, Locro, Asado, Milanesa, and Tallarine as our main course. And we followed it up with Dulce de leche for desert. I had Yerba Mate tea and dad had Malbec wine. We gobbled up the entire meal in just 15 minutes [a record, if you ask me] and it was delicious.

After that, we went straight to Mundo Marino Ocean Park because I insisted that I wanted to see the whale and dolphin shows there. We checked the entire aquarium and watched all the shows. We left the place at 3pm. We rushed to the Buenos Aires zoo afterwards. We toured the place and took pictures of the animals we saw. We stayed there until their closing time at 6pm. We returned to our hotel to freshen up a bit after that day of adventure. We ended the day with a night swimming in the pool at the hotel.

Day 2 was all about site seeing. We started the day with a visit of the Iguazo falls, then Perito Moreno Glacier, and then the La Plata Museum. We ended day 2 with a night visit at the Teatro Opera where we watched theatre plays and acts. On day 3, we went to Cueva de las Manos. It was a cave with hand painted on the walls and existed over 10,000years ago. Dad lectured me on a fake history lesson about the high five craze at that time. He said that those Homo erectus were all in a buzz to give each other some high fives and after they already high fived everyone, they high fived the wall instead. True story. We went back to Mar del Plata afterwards. We swam in the Atlantic Ocean for the rest of the day. Day 4 was about food trip. We searched, tried, and dined at the best restaurants in Argentina. We ate at Don Julio, La Cabrera, Casa Felix, iLatina, and Tarquino. At that last place, Tarquino, I saw Aunt Robin eating alone.

"Dad, lady in red at ten o'clock" I alarmed my dad.

"Sweetie, you know that I don't date or is interested on those anymore right?" He told me looking confused. "I know my stories say a lot about me but…"

"Just…just…okay..just" I said with that 'please could you just do this' expression.

He turned around and finally saw what I was referring to. He saw Aunt Robin.


	9. Out of this Place Part II

_Part II. Please do read this. It contains BR interactions that showed how they have always been the perfect couple._

_This will come from an innocent point of view so it will not explicitly showcase BR love but rather BR comfort with each other._

_If you sense that something happened then maybe something really happened _

_Again please remember that this is in the year 2030 and to follow the story or the references, please reread the previous story of the same year._

_This chapter is the story behind what Robin told Barney year 2035 during their fight that Ellie overheard from her room. _

_Hope you like it!:)) Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think?_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Out of this Place Part II

"Wow" He was shocked, mouth opened. Aunt Robin was wearing a blue formal dress which was topped with her black on-air anchor blazer. Though her outfit did not show her sexy figure, she still is the beautiful Aunt Robin.

"Well? Invite her to our table, she seems alone" I suggested.

"She couldn't be alone by herself! She got married 3 days ago, she might be with Ted"

"She was here earlier than us because she is already eating, and I think she is alone because the table only has one plate"

Dad stood up without a reply to what I have said. His gaze was focused. He slowly walked towards the table which was not that far from us.

"Hey" He said with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Oh hey Barney!" She responded with a smile. "You're here too"

"Ellie and I are here for vacation. Are you alone?" Dad pointed at me on the other table.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to join our table?"

"Sure" She smiled at dad again and waved at me.

They called for a waiter to assist her to transfer to our table. They walked together as they approach me.

"Hi Ellie" Aunt Robin greeted me with a hug.

"Hi Aunt Robin! So are you here for your honeymoon? Or did you bail on Uncle Ted?" I raised one eyebrow the way dad always does. I smiled as I said those words because it was meant as a joke.

"Ellie" Dad gave me the big eyes.

Aunt Robin simply smiled and said, "No silly. I'm here on an assignment".

They both settled on their seats. Our food arrived and we started to eat while the conversation continued.

"I've noticed you two bailed on my wedding invitation. I'm a bit disappointed by that" She told us with a frown on her face.

Dad and I looked at each other and telepathically said 'uh oh!'.

"Kidding! You don't have to explain, the wedding was sudden anyways" She then smiled again. Dad and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey do you want to see a magic trick?" Dad immediately changed the subject, a desperate move. Three butterflies came out of the back of my head and I clapped and cheered at the same time. I also laughed uncontrollably. The enthusiasm I had looked more a bit exaggerated. I was nervous and guilty of the topic of us not attending the wedding and I couldn't help myself hide that feeling. Apparently, dad is as bad as me at hiding feelings thus, we looked like two crazies at that moment.

"Seriously guys, no need to be guilty. I swear no hard feelings" She was just laughing because of our reactions and the fact that we were really bad at hiding our guilt.

The dinner went well. We started to talk about Argentina. Aunt Robin kept asking me what I think about the place and if I was enjoying myself. I asked her about her assignment and about her travels. She answered me in details. Dad and Aunt Robin started to reminisce about some of her assignments abroad in her earlier years and they also added into the conversation their crazy antics in each place. Dad whispered a joke in her ear and she laughed so hard that she even splattered the food in her mouth. It was disgusting. She really had lost her finesse but it seemed that the world stopped revolving for a moment, at least at that very table, because we all felt that everything was well and okay with the world. We were all enjoying the conversation.

I observed the comfort they have with each other and it made me smile. They were sharing food. Dad tasted the steak that Aunt Robin ordered with the fork she was using while Aunt Robin took a sip of dad's wine. They were joking around, making me laugh my guts out. I honestly have never laughed that hard in my life before. Some part of me was celebrating because my dad was extremely delighted and another part of me was crying because I knew _that the happiness that I was witnessing was just a product of ignoring the events that have transpired_.

When we were finish, Dad and I got back to our hotel and Aunt Robin got back to her hotel as well.

When we got there, I took a shower and changed to my sleepwear. I slept in dad's room again, as I did for the past 3 nights. All throughout the vacation, I planned to sleep in his room because I wanted to cuddle with him, leaving my supposed room to be empty. We lay on the bed and watched Argentinian soap opera, which we could not understand but it was fun. At 10pm, there was a knock on our door. Dad left me for a moment and checked who it was.

When dad came back to our room, he told me it was Aunt Robin and then he hurriedly took his favourite pinstripe suit from his luggage and headed towards the bathroom. I stopped him on his way by asking questions.

"Why is she here? Did you invite her to come over?" I said with a tone in my voice saying that 'I am not loving the fact that Aunt Robin is here tonight'.

"Come on sweetie, what's up with your grumbling? You did enjoy the dinner with her earlier, right?"

"Yes but I thought that should be enough for the day" I tried to be the voice of reason. I changed the mood of our conversation into a more serious note. "I heard the things you talked about that morning after they announced their engagement. I thought you were just being nice earlier"

"We are friends, she just wanted to check in on me if I felt okay with them"

"And was it okay to you?"

He simply nodded.

"But she's your ex-wife and she remarried. She married you best friend!" I couldn't help it. He should at least be disappointed. "I thought you said that her vow to you was that she will love you forever?"

"Sweetie, we separated years ago" He said as he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Yah but, a promise is a promise and I don't think forever ended 3 days ago!"

Aunt Robin entered the room we were in. She must have heard our conversation.

"I'm sorry. I should leave" She said looking down. Aunt Robin was now wearing a pair of floral heeled sandals and a white silky sundress, relatively too revealing, which made her look stunningly beautiful even with less make up on. She walked out of the room. I hurried to catch her as dad was left behind.

"Aunt Robin!" I held her hand. "I'm sorry. It was just my opinion. Look, dad is not even mad at you. I don't really hate you, it's just that…" I sighed and said the following words in a whisper. "I could see that dad isn't thrilled with all of these. I love my dad and if he is sad I am sad too"

"So is that why you did not come to my wedding?" There was a long silence. She might have realized the answer to that question and so she just said "I'm really really sorry" Her eyes were misty and I could tell that they were near of crying. She hugged me tight that I could smell her hair. It was an intoxicating aroma, sweet and strong at the same time.

"You should stay Robin" Dad said as he was standing behind us. He was now wearing the pinstriped suit he took earlier. We break our hug and Aunt Robin went to dad and hugged him too. I could see that she whispered in his ear the words 'I'm sorry'. Dad reciprocated the hug and smiled a smile of contentment.

I figured they need to talk and so I left them alone in my dad's room and went to my room. After about 10 minutes, they came in my room.

"Ellie change your clothes. We are going at that beach bar downstairs" Dad said with anticipation while he dug for a dress that I could wear.

"It's past 10, it is pass my bed time. And the bar won't let a kid in! Are you planning for your 10 year old daughter to drink alcohol tonight?" I said with a questioning look.

"Yeah Barney! What kind of parent are you?" Aunt Robin said with amusement on her voice. She was smiling again now.

"You could order lemonade! I heard they make the best lemonade there" He won't back down. "and milkshakes too"

"Yeah right dad. Just go, I'm tired" I said but I could see that he doesn't want to leave me. Aunt Robin even took hold of dad's arm to pull him out of my room.

"Okay but keep the door locked. Don't open it when someone will knock, we have a key so if it's us we are just going to open it" They were in the doorframe of my room but dad removed Aunt Robin's grip on his arm and went on the side of my bed. He was contemplating if it was really okay to leave your kid alone and so he was this protective of me.

"JUST GO" I had to push him.

"Okay okay. Bye baby" He kissed my forehead. Aunt Robin approached him and had to drag him again, this time she got hold of his tie. Dad was really protective of me but he was also protective of his suits and ties. He turned submissive as his tie's life was on the line.

After they left, I went to dad's room and there I slept.

I was awakened by the sound of fumbling of keys. I heard the main door open. I was half asleep. In just seconds, the door to my dad's room opened as well. A beam of light illuminated the room. I saw dad and Aunt Robin. Dad's blazer was off and his tie was half undone. His hand was around Aunt Robin's waist. Aunt Robin has removed her heels. Her one hand was undoing the button of his shirt and the other was pulling dad's tie towards her while she was whispering and giggling something in his ear. The door immediately shut when they realized that I was there. I went back to sleep.

In the morning, I went to my room and saw Aunt Robin and Dad sleeping on my bed. Dad was topless and Aunt Robin was covered by the sheets.

"Awww maaannn!" I said and it awakened them.

Dad sat up on the bed and Aunt Robin pulled the sheets to cover her entirely. They were clearly drunk. Dad puts his hand on his forehead and the other on his ear. Aunt Robin was rubbing her eyes. Both of their hairs were a mess. The room was a mess too. Their clothes were everywhere.

"You went night swimming without me?!" I was whining. I joined them on the bed. I lay between dad and Aunt Robin. The three of us were on the same bed. I turned to dad and said, "I thought you were just going drinking?"

Dad did not respond. He was just smiling and seemed extra happy.

"Baby, could you give us a minute please" Aunt Robin said. She seemed annoyed with me because I woke them up.

"Oh sorry" I apologized. I kissed dad and went out of the room.

After about 30 minutes they came out of the room. Aunt Robin immediately left the hotel without saying anything while dad talked to me.

"Hey do you want to go shopping? I heard Pablo Ramirez Collections goes on runway today" He encouraged.

"Wow really? I hope I could get a piece of those puff sleeves they showcased on TV" I got distracted immediately.

Our day 5 was all about shopping. Dad got himself additional suits, ties, and shoes while I got myself a new fashion collection.

We got back to New York that night. The vacation was amazing and I enjoyed it a lot. When we arrived I asked dad if we could go to Penny's so that I could tell her all about our travel. He agreed and so we went. Aunt Robin was there already too. I was the only one who talked about our vacation over dinner. I left the part where we saw Aunt Robin because I don't want to start a conversation about Uncle Ted not being with her during an assignment abroad. Penny and Luke envied my vacation and so they asked their dad for one. Uncle Ted told them that they were also going on vacation soon for their honeymoon.

Everything was okay with the world. When we kids were playing Wii, dad and Uncle Ted drank together on the porch and talked about stuff. It wasn't serious stuff because you could see them laughing and smiling. Aunt Robin joined them and you could just see that these people are friends no matter what. I love that about them. I love that we are a family and that we are always welcome in each other's lives.

_To be truly happy, sometimes you need to ignore the bad stuff and just enjoy the good stuff_.

* * *

_So they did sleep together but Ellie did not know that, instead, she thought they just went night swimming ;) _

_[Come on she's just a kid!] :)))_


	10. Out of this Place Part III

Last part of the Out of this place chapter

Still connected to what robin said to barney in 2035

Another BR chapter. Please stick to my story.

PS. the picture I'm describing is the picture I posted for this story.

The next chapter would be angst so be ready.

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favs! Im glad that you love the story especially the last two chapters before this! I'm happy to hear that you guys got emotional at the early chapters. And I'm overwhelmed that there are a lot who follows my story. Hope you won't get tired! :))

Please tell me what you think?

* * *

Chapter 10 – Out of this Place Part III

**Year 2032**

"Get up and pack your bags, we're going to Morocco!" He just burst in my room as he always did and was holding up two plane tickets.

"Business trip?" I asked as I was lying on my bed and browsing the internet.

"No, just another family vacation" He walked over and sat on the side of my bed. "Come on, you should hurry. I'm already done packing"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy dad!" I laughed and eventually got up to pack my stuff.

He helped me pick and pack the clothes that I was going to bring to Morocco. We were again in total rush because the flight leaves in the next 2 hours.

"Why am I not saying no to these crazy adventures you're making me join at?" I asked whining.

"You'll love this, I swear on my suits" He was raising his right hand. "You always love our trips, right?"

"Well…yeah" I responded sounding defeated. He did make a point, I always enjoy our adventures.

Why did we jump on the next plane to Morocco anyways? Dad told me the reason when we were on board in the plane.

**Earlier that day…**

_Lily wants the group to hang out next Friday night. She said she missed us so much. I would want to go, of course, but I wanted to know if Ted and Robin would join and so I texted Robin._

Barney: Good Morning :)

_There was an immediate text reply._

Robin: Hey Barn! Wat up?

Barney: Just saying Hi!

Robin: I'm a bit busy right now. Ted and I are packing.

_After I read that, I look up Lily's number to call her and say that I won't be able to join the gang hang out. But my phone started to ring. Robin was calling me._

"_Go for Barney" I picked it up immediately._

"_Barney!" She greeted. "I called because I can't text right now. What do you need?"_

"_Nothing. Really just saying hi"_

"_Are you sure? Just tell me anything, okay? Please don't hesitate"_

_I heard Ted in the background. He said, "Baby I need to go. I have a presentation today and I haven't made the kids breakfast". They kissed and he left. Then Robin started to talk to me again._

"_Are you still there?" She asked._

"_Yah" I responded like I did not care that they were acting like a sweet couple in the background._

"_How are you? Come on tell me stories" She sounds happy._

"_Nothing much. I actually had to ask you and Ted if you could come on Friday night, Lily is planning a dinner date for the gang"_

"_I can't. I'm going to Morocco today" She sounded apologetic._

"_Huh…second honeymoon?" I said and it made me cringe for a moment thinking that Robin is bailing on us again. AGAIN._

"_No. It's for an emergency news coverage that's why Ted is helping me pack" She must have picked up on the tone of my voice. "I'm sorry. I would want to see the group together again but I have a job. Please don't think that I'm bailing on the gang"_

"_It's fine. Good for you that Ted is so supportive and is accompanying you"_

"_Yes he is very supportive but actually he never tried to come on any of my assignments abroad. He is busy with his own job and his kids" She said, not blaming Ted for anything._

_I didn't respond. I thought of the time when she was still my wife, those times I accompany her. I never missed a chance to go with her in her travels. But of course, I ended up hating too much of the travels because…well, I also have a life in New York. Now, I kind of miss those travels._

"_I'm so lucky that he don't hate me for going out of the country too much" I felt offended by her statement._

"_Again, good for you!" I raised my voice. "and I'm sorry that I made you feel unsupported before"_

_I ended the call. That was our first confrontation after the divorce. I know that there should have been more fights because of what I was doing after our divorce but it was only then that we were brave enough to put something on the table. _

_My phone rang again and I answered it, knowing that we need not to end a discussion at that temper._

"_I never meant anything to offend you" She was sorry then she let out a little laugh. "Do you remember when we went to Morocco?"_

"_Of course! How could I forget?" I also let out a laugh at that memory._

"_Look Barney. I would always cherish those moments. I felt your support and I loved you for it" It stung hearing the word 'loved'._

"_Am I the worst husband ever?" I wanted to discuss these things now._

"_Well I only got married twice, so 'worse' is the right term" She joked. I didn't laugh. She might have picked up that it was not a laughing matter. "I need to go Barney. My flight leaves in an hour"_

"_Wait! I have an idea. What if I come with you to Morocco?" I offered._

"_No way! You don't have to do that"_

"_Come on! You told me before that you feel more confident when I'm watching you in the studio"_

"_That was before" She responded as if not wanting the conversation to turn in that direction. "Look I really need to go. Bye Barney"_

_..._

"So we're going to Morocco to creep out Aunt Robin" I looked at dad.

"Not 'creep out'. It is called 'surprise'"

"Why? She said don't bother, right?"

"Trust me. She needs this"

When our plane landed, we saw Aunt Robin in the airport. I saw that she was really happy to see us there. We came towards her and I hugged her. Dad took all of our luggage including Aunt Robin's.

"Wow. I can't believe this!" She smiled and hugged dad.

"Don't flatter yourself. Ellie and I are here to...celebrate..Uh…uhm..to celebrate something"

"Drop it dad" I said and laughed.

"So where are you staying? We'll drop you off" Dad offered.

"At the Diamond Hotel. It is just near the studio that I would shoot at later"

"Dad, could we watch Aunt Robin do the news live in WWN studio?" I said. I never saw her do live news before.

"Is it okay?" He asked Aunt Robin.

"Sure, why not" She just smiled.

We all took the same taxi to go at the Diamond Hotel. The three of us were seated at the back of the taxi, with me at the center.

"Here we are!" Aunt Robin said when we reached the lobby. Dad was carrying all the luggage.

"This must be a five star hotel. Those carpets are exquisite" Dad commented.

"I'll go check in" She said heading towards the counter then she turned back and said. "Don't you want to check in here too?"

"Might as well" Dad smiled.

Aunt Robin already had a reserved room for her sponsored by WWN and so she took the key card. Dad inquired for a room.

"I'm sorry Mr…"

"Stinson"

"Mr. Stinson. We are fully booked for the week. You might as well share the room. Mrs. Stinson's reserved room is a presidential suite, your kid will not have her own bed but there is a sofa in there that could be transformed into a bed. We could just bring in some extra cushion and beddings for her" The receptionist suggested.

"We are not a couple" They said simultaneously, obviously caught off guard.

"Oh, sorry"

"Though we could do that" Aunt Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Just prepare the room"

Dad and I were shocked that she agreed to let us stay in her suite.

"Are you sure? We could just check in on that hotel across the street" Dad said.

"Why not? The room is huge, the receptionist said herself"

We waited for about 30 minutes then they said we could now settle ourselves in the room. The suite was really beautiful and everything in it felt cosy.

"Wow! Look at that view dad" I pointed at the scenery.

"Okay make yourselves comfortable. I need to take a shower, I need to go at the studio in 25 minutes" Aunt Robin said.

"We'd come, remember?" Dad said. Aunt Robin smiled at us as she was semi-undressing to go in the shower.

We all went to the WWN building in Morocco. It was like the one in New York. Not anyone could enter the newsroom but we were special guests of the lead anchor. I felt proud of Aunt Robin when she sat behind her table in front of the camera. She really has reached her dreams of becoming a famous journalist and a world traveler. She was treated like a celebrity. She had her personal make-up artist, personal assistant, and people who would do anything she ask. When she was in front of the camera, she took a glance at us on the side. I waved at her and dad mouthed 'good luck'. She smiled as an acknowledgment of our support.

"We are live in 5, 4, 3, 2…" The director prompted.

"Robin Scherbatsky World Wide News Morocco" She said her tagline smoothly.

"Robin Scherbatsky World Wide News Morocco" Dad amusedly imitated her tagline and added a touch of her reporter smile and then added a bit too much girliness with one hand on his hips and the other consciously putting his hair at the back of his ear.

I laughed so hard at dad's version. Aunt Robin was looking at us at that time and she was silently laughing too. Good thing the camera was focused on her co-host who was delivering his lines. Dad then nudged me to stop laughing when he realized that Aunt Robin was looking at us. He really tried to behave in the full hour that the news was on air. It was hard for the both of us to be serious especially when Aunt Robin says 'but um'. Finally, the news was over and Aunt Robin went straight to us.

"Not cool!" She teasingly punched dad on the shoulder. Dad just laughed in response.

The producer approached Aunt Robin and gave her a bottle of water. She recognized dad and acknowledge him.

"Hello Mr. Stinson. Long time no see" She shook my dad's hand. "We really are glad that Robin agreed to return to Morocco for this commemoration day. We are aching to get the best journalist here"

"Well, she's the best alright! No doubt about it" He took Aunt Robin's upper arm and crossed it with his. He smiled to the producer and felt really proud about Aunt Robin.

The producer smiled a sincere amazement of them and said, "I love that you still escort your wife in her travels"

"We are not…" The producer had already moved away from us. "never mind" Dad finally gave up explaining about them not being a couple.

"I can't believe them. We got divorce 16 years ago and I already remarried but still they keep missing it" Aunt Robin complained.

"Maybe you should bring your husband next time" And the conversation ended instantly.

We got back to the hotel. We hadn't had dinner and so we ate at the buffet restaurant at the hotel. Aunt Robin took two plates, one for her and one for me. She insisted that she would carry my plate for me.

"Ellie, which do you want?" I pointed at the shrimp cocktail, mashed potato, and white chicken.

"Is that all sweetie?" I nodded and smiled. She got me the food that I wanted and carried our plate to the table.

"Robin, I should take that" Dad was just behind us and he was insisting to be the one to take care of me.

"I got this"

We went to our table. Me and aunt robin sat together on the same side and dad across her. We started eating quietly and then dad started to talk.

"I'm sorry about what I've said earlier. I hope you are not offended"

"No of course not"

"How good is the food here!" I changed the subject. Aunt Robin laughed noticing that I was saving the night from turning into a fight.

Dad laughed as well.

"Whaaat?" I knew they were laughing at me.

"We got married 19 years ago and got divorced 16 years ago. Wow, we are old people" Dad said with a light expression.

"Yeah we are"

"If we had a kid back then she would have been in college by now" He smiled and looked at the blank air.

"And she would keep changing the subject, for us not to fight, right Ellie?" She nudge me. "And maybe. Just maybe, we would have never separated" She said with a smile.

The conversation continued but it focused more on Aunt Robin's anchor job. Dad and I laughed at the way Aunt Robin delivered her tagline as we did earlier. She defended herself. Dad just winded up teasing her more. I joked about the 'but um' thing and they told me that it was her mannerism even before she wasn't famous. Dad told me about the 'but um' drinking game and offered that we play it when I turn 18. Aunt Robin jokingly lectured dad about being an irresponsible father who lets his daughter be wasted watching the news. We laughed. They teased.

We then got back to the suite. I was first to take the shower. Dad and Aunt Robin drunk wine and watch TV while lying on the bed. I guessed they were watching the rerun of the news because dad was laughing and Aunt Robin kept defending herself. When I got out, dad immediately got up and went to the sofa.

"You should stay there dad. You look comfortable" I winked at him. He smirked at me.

"No child of mine will sleep on the couch. Sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch" He kissed my head. "Good night baby"

After we all showered and changed our clothes, dad dimmed the light and he went to sleep. Aunt Robin and I stayed on the bed but we couldn't sleep and so we talked for a while.

"Can't sleep too?"

"Guess I'm not tired" I answered. I asked her a question I've wanted to ask long time ago. "Aunt Robin, can I call you mom?"

That night was the first time I called Aunt Robin 'mom'. She didn't respond to my request right away.

"Sure baby"

"Thanks mom" It was awkward at first. "I call Aunt Lily and Aunt Tracy 'mom' too, you know. Just to keep you from freaking out"

She laughed. "Why do you think I would freak out?"

"You obviously don't want to be mistaken as my dad's wife and me calling you mom is a huge claim to that" I was serious.

"Okay you do make a point"

"So mom, how is it to be the step mother of Penny and Luke?"

"They're great! Penny is more of a Ted and Tracy combination while Luke is different. He told me one time that he enjoyed having you two visit, because Barney would always bring gifts and play with him"

"What I mean by that question is that, do you like to be a step mom? Movies suggest that step moms are evil!" I explained animatedly.

She let out a chuckle. "I'm not actually a hands on mother to them. Ted is a great father, he takes care of his kids well. How about you? Do you love being Barney's daughter?"

I gave her a questioning look. "Of course! He is the best dad in the world. You should read my blog next time to see our awesomeness"

"I'm glad you're there for your dad"

"Yeah. Sometimes though, I pray that he would find love again. He said he prefer being there for me than to find another woman. I always saw my dad as this guy that would be a perfect husband, but he just say bad stuff about himself. One time, he told me the story of the playbook. I didn't believe him. It was weird to imagine my dad to be that heartless"

She was silent for a moment.

"It's getting late, we should sleep" She simply said.

We eventually stopped talking and went to sleep. I thought to myself, 'Aunt Robin didn't know dad all along'. It was just my opinion, who am I to judge.

The next day was fun. We went site seeing and took some wacky pictures on the places we went. I used my camera to take the pictures. I love the shot of us three together in a restaurant we ate at at lunch. My personal favourite was the picture I took of them. They acted like they bored themselves to sleep. In it, dad was slouched on the chair, his head leaning on the back and his face was barely seen, while Aunt Robin's face was near dad's and she was sticking her tongue out. We all laughed at that photo. They posed as if they were kids. I decided to print it and gave it to them the following day. Dad has 4 pictures in his wallet: his family picture with his mom and dad and brother; the gang at McLarens; his wedding photo with her bride; and my headshot. He replaced the wedding photo with the picture I just gave him.

We enjoyed ourselves for 3 more days then decided to go home after. We had so much fun and it was legendary.


	11. Confrontations

Please check the last conversation in chapter 7 year 2035 to follow where this story is picked up

This is very short but very important and heavy with emotions.

I hope you would like it

Tell me what you think?

* * *

Chapter 11 – Confrontations

**Year 2035**

I heard Aunt Robin break down in sobs. She was done arguing but I could feel in Dad's voice that he was still angry, maybe at me because of what happened earlier or maybe more on their argument now.

"Now you're crying?" He was shouting at her, as if I was not on the other room.

A short pause. He snuffled (was he tearing up too?) then continued talking with his voice louder and angrier.

"I was a happy man, Robin! I enjoyed those lazy nights that we just lay in bed, watch on my giant TV, and eat ice cream with beer; those crazy travels; those Halloweens; the jokes and the laughs; each and every waking morning with the smell of you by my side" he choked up on those last words.

I could hear Aunt Robin calm her breathing to try to talk.

"You banged a lot of chicks after the divorce" She said but her voice was shaking and was overwhelmed by her crying.

He did not answer right away as if that statement sipped through him and knock his conscience.

"You didn't even care!" He won't back down. "You just left. Moved from country to country. Never even called. Not once did you greet me on my birthday, or Christmas, or New Year. Those holidays that we were happily celebrating together. The gang missed you! But YOU DIDN'T CARE"

"It was not fun to bang chicks you don't know the names. It was desperate and sad! I was broken, as I was before. That year…that year I wanted you back." He added not giving her the chance to respond.

He stopped. He contemplated the happenings on that year. He had told me about it before.

* * *

**Year 2020**

_It is weird for a divorce guy to still keep a picture of his wedding in his wallet. But that was what I did._

_Last year, a girl I banged called me and said she was pregnant. In just a few more days, I'm officially a dad. My life is over. Robin would never want me back; she hates kids, especially if that kid is my child with another woman!_

_The day the girl called me to give me the news, was the day I swore to stop messing around and get my ex-wife back. I planned to go to Russia that weekend where she was assigned. I had a guy to buy me a rush plane ticket. I cleaned my apartment, put up the wedding photos where they were before, went to the liquor store to buy our favourite scotch, and went to the cigar bar to order a pack of El Piramide. I called James to tell him about my plan and he encouraged me and said, 'if Tom and I got together then you would too!'_

_I was excited but then the girl called. The plan was wasted. I told the gang the bad news about the baby at the robot vs. wrestler arena, they were shocked as well. I went home and drank the whole bottle of scotch that I bought earlier. I didn't care about anything anymore._

* * *

_Now, the birth is coming soon. I think I would run away from this place after that._

_It was a hard day at work. I decided to eat dinner at the restaurant just near my office before I went home._

_The place was full and loud. You could hear the conversations around you. The waiter got me a lovely table. I sat down and got the menu._

"_I have always been thinking of you" Said by a girl at the table behind me._

"_You are just lost right now. You don't mean that" The guy replied._

"_At my wedding, the things I've said…" Wait, I know that voice. "that I should be with you. I never stopped thinking of that. The wedding was a mistake Ted."_

"_No" He replied._

_I turned my head around to affirm that my thoughts. It was really Robin and Ted at the other table. My head started spinning when I saw her there. Ted was already standing from the table while she was pleading him to stay and listen._

"_Look, everything I did was a mistake. I should never have broken up with you in the first place. I should have never married Barney." She paused. I stood up. "It was always you Ted. I love you"_

_I walk out of the restaurant after hearing those words. I got back to my apartment and went straight to bed. I stared at the ceiling, at nothingness. I could feel a pain on my chest. My head was still spinning. I got hold of my phone and called James._

"_Hey Barney, wat up?" He picked up my call._

"…_." I did not say anything. I started to cry._

"_Bro?"_

_I just continued to cry without saying any words. My sobs turned into tantrums._

"_Just let it out" He said quietly. James did not hung up the phone. He just listened to my crying._

_I did not know how the call ended. I just woke up the next morning with a drowned feeling. I got up and said to myself, 'when I'm sad I stop being sad and be awesome instead'_

_I tried to move on. I tried to forget the happiness I once knew of. I tried to be that guy again, the guy that is never hurt because he did not love anyone._

* * *

_When I held my baby in my arms, I had hope. A hope to redeem my life. This kid will never feel what I have felt. She will be loved and I will protect her from anyone who would hurt her. I will love her forever._

* * *

"You fooled me Robin!" He inhaled deep and exhaled loudly. "You could have just told me that you never loved me. Why announce to others and hide it from me instead?"

"Yes, I know the things you told Ted at that dinner date long ago." He added immediately. He was clearly crying too.

They were both hysterical, I began to get worried. I got out of my room and took a peek at dad's room.

"Barn.." She struggled to speak. "Please don't hate me"

They looked each other in the eyes.

"I hate myself for not being able to hate you" He responded softly.

Dad approached Aunt Robin and hugged her tight. Aunt Robin wrapped her arms around dad's waist as a response. It lasted for about a minute then Aunt Robin calmed a little. Dad broke the hug and went towards the door. He saw me standing there.

"Get back to your room" He said with an authoritative tone. Aunt Robin took a glance too. She wiped her tears away and tried to stop her sobbing. She went on my dad's bed and sat there as she tried to compose herself again.

I just stood there. Dad went pass me and down the stairs. He took a glass of water from the kitchen and brought it back to Aunt Robin who was now sitting at dad's bed. She took the water and drank it. Dad walk towards me and repeated, "Get back to your room"

This time I obeyed. I was afraid that dad may get angry at me again when I won't follow what he said.

Three hours later I heard the door open from his room. I checked what was up. They both walked out of the room. They went out of the house and I heard the car start. They drove away leaving me alone in the house.


	12. Was I a Mistake?

This would be in the year 2044. The year of ellie's wedding. I would also hint what is the relationship of barney and robin in this year!:))

And I continued bit of was happened next for year 2035

And Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like it

Im really bust nowadays so to not keep you waiting im going to tell you my deadlines for me in posting a chapter. Next post would be 2 weeks from now. Hope you still wait!

Chapter 12 – Was I a Mistake?

**Year 2044**

It was my wedding weekend and everything was in chaos. Dad told me it was normal for chaos to occur but this was something I never would want to happen at my wedding.

Just earlier today dad told me that she tracked down my mom and asked her to come to my wedding.

I don't hate my mom but I am surely not thrilled that she was invited to my wedding. She was nothing to me. She never existed in my life, but that's okay because I realized that my life is complete even without her. But there she was. Just two days till my wedding and I'm having this crisis.

"Dad, I told you over and over again that I never would want her to be at my wedding" Both of my hands were gripping the air in front of me.

"Was it really a surprise?" He said trying to calm me down. "I mean, I told you about it last week"

"I thought that was a joke! Come on, Aunt Robin was there as a witness. You meant it as a joke for sure!"

"Now you know it ain't" He smiled.

"How about Aunt Robin? You know that I already ask her to be my mom at my wedding. How would she feel, huh?"

"We talked about it and she agreed" His expression softened trying to persuade me to be okay with my mom to be invited.

Suddenly, a woman entered the room. She was beautiful, as if we were of the same age. Her eyes were bright and her hair was like dark chocolate. She was well dressed too with a dress that showcased her figure. She came close to where me and dad were standing.

"Hi Ellie" She said nervously. "I'm Ally…your mom" She extended her hand for me to shake.

I got furious at that moment. I don't know what got into me, but all I know was I was not ready to deal with her at the moment. This was supposed to be my perfect weekend but she ruined it.

I laughed sarcastically "You're my mom." I turned to dad and smiled sarcastically at him.

"I don't know what my dad told you, but I hate to break it" I started to become serious. "You are not invited to my wedding. Get out now!" I ordered her to do so.

I saw the hurt in her eyes. She turned around and left. "I'm sorry" she said as she walked away.

That grabbed my forearm and pulled me to face him.

"How dare you do that!" He was angry.

"She had it coming"

"Young lady, don't forget that I paid for this wedding and by that, I think I have a say in it" He said firmly.

"You're using the I-paid-for-everything card on me? Well guess what, I could pay you back immediately right now!" I shouted at him.

Dad was obviously caught off guard. That was my first and last time to get that intense in an argument with him.

He looked down at his feet. "Of course you can" He said quietly and walked pass me. He walked out of the room.

That evening, I saw him at the hotel bar. He was drinking scotch with Aunt Robin. She was clearly comforting him. I could tell that he has been disappointed. I could see in his eyes, his wet eyes, that I did something really bad. That was the last time I saw him cry.

The other day, I went to their room and apologized. I brought him and Aunt Robin some bagels and coffee for breakfast. We talked and I finally agreed to give my mom a chance.

"Please don't do that again Ellie. You're my everything. And I can't bare the slightest anger you have to me" He simply said.

**Year 2035**

Dad drove Aunt Robin home. The air was silent. The driving time was awkward for the both of them.

"What time is it?" Dad said casually.

"2:30" She replied in a straight tone.

"Woah!" He turned to her and made a funny 'Uh Oh' face. "We should head back. Ellie haven't eaten!" He cleared the awkwardness by the way he reacted.

"Relax there daddy!" She started to laugh. "I cooked scrambled egg for her earlier" She said

He continued to drive. "You cooked for her?" He snorted. "Poor kid"

"Hey! She liked it. She said it tastes good"

"Yeah right, Scherbatsky" He mocked her further. "So you hungry?"

"I'm fine" She brushed off the offer but she was starving at that point.

Dad pulled the car over at central park.

"Well I'm hungry" He unfastened his seatbelt and exited the car. Aunt Robin followed.

Dad walked towards the food truck that sold burgers, subs, and sandwiches. Aunt Robin walked with him.

"2 burgers please …and 2 large lemonades" He said to the food truck guy. He grabbed his wallet and got cash to pay for their food.

"I got this" Aunt Robin quickly gave the guy the payment for the bill.

"Thanks" He looked her in the eyes and thanked her sincerely. She smiled in return.

They got their food and seated on a bench overseeing the field.

"I miss this" She said but not wanting to spoil their at peace mood.

"Yeah, me too"

"Hey, I think you should taste my vegetable casserole next time you visit us"

"So you are cooking again now huh? What's the occasion?" He stared at her.

One characteristic of Aunt Robin is that she avoided cooking because she is bad at it. As dad would say, she only cooked in special occasions: dad's birthday, Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, and on their wedding anniversaries. When they got divorced, she only cooked on Christmas and Thanksgiving.

"Nothing. I just want to update you on how I improved" She smiled and turned her gaze away. She meant something more to it but brush off the idea of sharing the thought.

"I bet you're better now" He encouraged, catching what she meant.

They returned immediately to the car after eating. It wasn't awkward anymore. It's crazy how they seem to forget their fight earlier. They were back to their laughs and jokes. Dad continued to drive. In just a few minutes, they reached the Mosby house.

"Here we are" He said

"Thanks for driving me home"

Eye contact. Silence.

"Barn…" She added, seemingly entering the awkward scene once again. "I have something for you"

She got something from her pocket. It was a key. She took his hand, opened it palm side up. She put the key on his hand, closed it into a fist. She was holding his hand for quite a while. She just stared at both of their hands.

"Remember this?" She was referring to the key.

"Of course" He was staring at her as she was looking down at their hands. He was confused. Why was she returning it now?

She finally broke the air. "Okay, got to go" She exited the car and walked towards the door.

Barney rolled down the window and shouted, "Robin! Say hi to Luke and Penny for me!"

She turned around. "Sure will" She responded as she smiled and waved.


	13. I'm Too Old for that Stuff

Hello! Hope you still read and love this...

Honestly, I'm sad writing this already. I feel that the story is a dead end. I mean, since i'm writing this based on the happenings of the series. It's so hard and weird to make it a BR again because on the series it was TR then BR then BR then TR...UGH I hate them. Anyways the point of this is that, Robin settled for less and Barney got contented but they know deep down that the best thing that ever happened in their lives was when they were with each other.

Remember the "everything has a season" written in front of the church at BR wedding? Well, that was their season.

For me, BR is the TRUE LOVE there because B had the guts to let go of R when she needed to pursue her career. and T is never truly in love because he was the one pulling R to settle and not let her do what she aspires to do. and T letting go of R at her wedding with B is puppy cock!

BUT i promise that this will be BR not TR. for sure!

haha. sorry. its weird that im still affected by the finale when it was almost 2 months ago. thats sad.

Chapter 13 – I'm Too Old for that Stuff

**Year 2035**

It was almost Halloween. Dad left me at Uncle Ted's for the day because he had a lot to do at the office. Penny dragged me to her room to show me what she was going to wear. It was a white Princess Leia costume.

"SO what do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"Princess Leia" I laughed remembering what dad wanted me to be. "Good thing I'm passing on Halloween this year. Dad also wanted me to be Princess Leia. What's with our dads, right?"

"Right? Right?" She was amused too.

"I'll bet you'd look good on that!"

"Aww thanks" She held the dress higher, taking a full look at it. "What's up with you not dressing up this Halloween?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm too old for that stuff?"

"Too old? Look at me! I'm older than you but I still enjoy it"

"I think I also would still enjoy it but…" I hesitated but continued. "Mike is not into dressing up. He said it's childish"

"Well, too bad you're letting your man make the decisions."

"I'm not" I frowned. "It's just that, I think these things need to be compromised"

Aunt Robin entered the room, interrupting our discussion.

"Penny, Ericka is on the other line. You better take it" She said.

"Excuse me Ellie. I need to answer her call. Be back in a minute" She ran downstairs to take the phone call.

"It won't be a minute" Aunt Robin joked.

I laughed because I knew Penny was so chatty that when she answers phone calls it would take about an hour.

"Do you want anything? We have sandwiches in the kitchen. I'll take some up here"

"Thank you" I smiled.

I was left in the room for a while. I walked towards the dress hanging on Penny's closet. I ran my hand on it. I took it down, went in front of the mirror, and checked out how I look in it.

"You'd look good in that costume" Aunt Robin said. She was holding a tray of triangle sandwiches and a pitcher of lemon juice.

"Let me help you with that" I immediately returned the costume on where it was hanged and then took the tray Aunt Robin was holding. I place it on the coffee table near the couch. Aunt Robin sat on the couch and invited me to sit next to her.

"What are you going to wear this year?"

"Nothing" I said sadly.

"Why?"

"Mike said I'm too old for that stuff"

"No one is too old for Halloween. Trust me!"

"Then what are you going to be this year Aunt Robin?"

"I'm not a fan of Halloween remember?"

"Exactly! You admit that people DO grow old for things"

"That's different"

"Well, I never saw you dress up on Halloween before"

"Hmmm" She was thinking deeply. "Guess you're right. But believe it or not, I did enjoy Halloween at some point in my life"

"Yeah? Like when?"

She smiled at me.

"When I was happier…"

* * *

_**Year 2005**_

_I was dating this guy. Weirdly his name was Mike too. He was into couple-y stuff. When Halloween came, I joked that we should dress in coupled theme characters. I suggested Hansel and Gretel. But of course I meant it as a joke. He didn't get it and so he came to McLarens wearing a Hansel costume while I was in my casual attire. I felt bad but it wasn't really my thing to dress up like that and be so Marshall and Lily with their 'we're-wearing-a-couple-costume-because-we-are-a-couple-and-we-are-so-in-love' thing. I tried to be all gooey and romantic with Mike but I was not really having fun and I knew I was just fooling myself and was trying to prove a point to Marshall and Lily that I could be in that relationship too. It didn't end well that night. In fact, I broke up with him on that same day. I adamantly asked why can't I be Gretel to Mike because he was so willing to be Hansel for me. The answer was simple. He was not my Hansel. _

…

_Barney talked me into dressing up on Halloweens. On the year 2006, he dared me to be a slutty nun. Could you imagine your dad? He bribed me for 10,000 dollars! I turned him down because part of the deal was to take pictures of me in a well-lit studio. On the bright side, I did start to dress up on that year._

_**Year 2011**_

_Barney was making fun of my Canadian heritage as always and so it was a sweet revenge just to know that he was one quarter Canadian. I blackmailed him into wearing a Mountie costume. I pushed all the limits just to assure that he would be so pissed and agree to my demands. He agreed at the beginning. I wore a Hockey Player costume to make him look 'less awesome' as he would say. In the end, he wore an American Boxer costume. He got cold immediately because he was only half-dressed, so we went back to the apartment and drank hot coffee._

"_You should just came in that Mountie costume" I handed him the hot cup of coffee and slouched in the couch next to him._

"_Not in a million years Scherbatsky" He took the coffee and had a sip._

"_Look at you, you're freezing cold. Do you know how hard it is to take care of a sick whining Barney? I'll give you a hint: NOT AT ALL GREAT!"_

"_I'm fine!" He said in his cool relax voice. "I'm too awesome to get sick"_

"_Shut up mister" I hissed at him for being arrogant. "Wait there" I stood up and went to my room. I came back with a plain white V-necked shirt and handed it to him._

"_Wear this"_

"_Eww! NO!" He said in disgust._

_I gave him an annoyed look and put the shirt on the couch next to him. I went to my room and left him without saying a thing._

_Knock..knock..knock_

"_Robin?" He was talking on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry. Please open up."_

"_Look I'm wearing it now. Please come out there"_

_I took a peek and saw him. He really did wear the shirt. It was too fitted on him._

"_Hey, look I was just… just… I'm sorry" He was so sincere._

_Then I started to burst into laughter. "You should look at yourself in the mirror." I laughed until my eyes got teary. "This is gold!"_

_He just stood there. His face was in a smirk, half frown half smile._

_I let out a sigh after my laugh. "Okay, now I'm the one to say sorry" I snorted again trying my very best at keeping my laugh in._

_He stared me straight in the eyes and gave me a smile of content._

"_No it's fine. Anything to see you that happy is worth it"_

_**Year 2016**_

_I ended my Halloween frenzy. I focused on work all the time. Some part of me still thinks that it was happier this way but it obviously wasn't. I had to be Gretel and found my Hansel but then the realization, that Halloween is a make believe occasion where everything is a fantasy of one's imagination, hit me. I wish I could be Gretel forever but my Hansel is there, hitting on Red Riding Hood. I wish Halloween is not just once every year, but it is and I can't turn it around. _

_**Year 2030**_

"_You're not joining the holiday spirit again Robin!"_

"_Nah. It's dumb"_

_He smiled and then stood beside me. We were silent as we both watched everyone having fun._

"_How about you? Why did you stop?"_

_He let out a forced chuckle._

"_It will never be the same again... Can we just…" He inhaled deep and then exhaled forcefully. "not talk about it"_

_I turned to my left and looked at him. He was still looking at the crowd on the center. I waited for him to look at me but I guessed he was really avoiding my eyes. I turned my head to look at the crowd again._

"_Sure"_

* * *

"So you're not happy?"

"Of course I am!" She said with a high pitched voice. "I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just told me that you dressed up for Halloween at some point in your life. At you 'happier' point in life." I gestured quotation marks in the air and looked intently in her eyes.

"Ha! Whatever…" She was rumbling. "Me and my words. Oh Penny, there you are. Hey look at the time. I need to go to work. You kids have fun!" Then she hurriedly went out of the room.

"What was that?" Penny asked as we both looked at Aunt Robin as she leaved the room. "So anyways, where were we? Oh yeah the dress!"


	14. I Hope You're Happy

This chapter picks up from the happening in chapter 12. It will be from Barney and Robin point of view. This story should be from Ellie's POV but just assume that these stories were already told by barney and/or robin at some point to ellie.

Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story. I am really flattered when you guys say that you love the story.

I am planning on writing another story. I don't know when I will start it but I really want to post it here. Please stay tuned!

And please tell me what you think on the way i written Ted here!:))

Chapter 14 – I hope you're happy

**Year 2035**

**Barney's POV**

She waved at me and smiled. A ticklish sensation dazed through my spine at the sight of her beautiful smile. No matter how hard I try to forget, she still has this effect on me that just won't go away. It is so amazing that after all these years, she still look radiant as ever while I was aging she was blooming. Her eyes still sparkle whenever I get I glimpse of it. Her skin so soft and tender which I always notice whenever I 'accidentally' bump into her. I just look at her as she was walking towards the door. She entered the house and finally it hit me. She is not mine. She once was but not anymore, never again.

_Bummer_

I then started the car and drove away.

This day is a bit crazy. It started with me getting mad at my daughter then the confrontation with Robin. I'm not sure if it is already resolved between us. We left in good terms again. We always leave it in good terms or at least we pretend to do so.

The next day got pretty much confusing. Ted called me up at 7:00 in the evening.

"Whaaaat uuup" I answered his call in a low voice.

"Barney?" His voice was shaky. "Do you have time for a drink?"

"Bro are you drunk?" I asked concerned.

"No" I could hear him sniffle. "If you have time…"

"Uhm. I don't know Ted. It's Monday tomorrow and I need to wake up early for a meeting" I wasn't feeling great to be honest. I didn't want to go out for a while especially at Ted's. I didn't want to see Robin, well, because today is not the day that I want to be reminded of her, it will just torture me.

"Oh okay" He sound disappointed. "Bye"

"...wait" I tried to catch him. "Where are you?"

"At home"

"Drinking alone?"

"Yeah"

"I guess I could join you until 9pm"

"Thanks man" He still sounded desperate for company.

"See you then"

I arrived at Ted's place and saw him at the porch alone. I could see now that he was clearly devastated about something and that he started drinking much earlier. Five bottles of beer were emptied and he was on his sixth bottle. I walked towards him and he was startled when I put my hand on his shoulder from behind.

When he turned around I could see that he had been crying. His eyes were bulged and red. His hair was a mess. He looked bad and it confused me because we just saw each other yesterday when the gang visited our place for my code red emergency.

"Where are the kids?" I asked as I was concerned for the kids to see their dad be this miserable.

"Upstairs" His voice cracked.

"Dude I know I'm not the best dad in the world but I think as a father you should not be doing this bizarre drinking sessions anymore" I sat on the chair in front of him.

He stared at his bottle. He knows that I'm right but something in his aura told me that he was purposely trying to get drunk. He kept silent and so I asked, "What's bothering you?"

He was silent for a while and then he turned his gaze from the bottle straight to my eyes. _Awkward_

"Do you know what day today is?"

_Of course-May 26-Robin and I's wedding anniversary_

"No, what is?"

He gave a little laugh. "It's Tracy and I's first meeting anniversary"

"Hmm" I smiled and he also smiled at the thought. "So why are you getting drunk and sad when you should be celebrating?"

And then his smile was gone. He looked at his bottle again. "I betrayed her Barney."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did!" He looked at me. "And I betrayed you too"

_Please don't go to THAT again. Please. I can't take this anymore._

"No you didn't" I repeated unconvincingly. I let out a sigh and continued to talk. "Look, I want to forget those memories already. You don't need my permission to be happy again"

We were silent for a moment.

"Ted, I may not be 100% happy right now but I want to just be contented with what is happening with my life. I know this, THIS life, is something that you always wanted. Don't think about me anymore. Please." I looked at him and after a while I stood up. "I'm glad you got the girl." I said and then turned around and got out of his house.

I stood outside the main door of Ted's house. I contemplated on our conversation and realized some things. I realized that I truly want to forget already because everything here is killing me. Robin. She is Ted's. I know that. Ted and I remained friends but of course there is still that tension. I hated it when he brought up the subject that he feels bad about me because, honestly, it just makes me realize that I am the guy that let the love of my life slip through my hands. I know he doesn't mean to make me feel that way but he is and I can't take it. I don't want to pretend anymore and I can't.

I reach for my car keys as I walked towards my car. I fumbled on a key that wasn't supposed to be in my pocket. I dropped the key and then picked it up. I looked at it and remembered that it was the key Robin gave me the other day. It was the key to the storage unit that contained all of the memories we had together.

_Why did she give this to me?_

I guess she's just done with me. I can't believe her. She knows that that storage meant a lot to me yet here is the key. I got that unit to preserve my love for her yet she is returning it like an old underwear that she never would want to touch again. This was for her and only her. I can't take this back! She can do whatever to this, just not give it back to me because I myself don't want to reminisce the things in there.

I went back inside the house and looked for Ted again. I don't want to talk to Robin myself. I would rather give it to her through Ted.

"Ted, one more thing." I tossed him the key. "Give that to Robin. Tell her to do whatever she please with that just don't dump it to me!" I said in a stern face.

"Barn—she's n…" I got out of the house, straight to my car and away from that neighborhood as fast as I can.

* * *

Robin's POV coming up next...


End file.
